Kamen Rider Xenodeus
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Go beyond the limitations of humanity. Magic and Science unite. Arise, Kamen Rider Xenodeus!


KAMEN RIDER XENODEUS

Episode 1: Rising Action

_It all began 2012. The Mayans predicted the destruction of the human race, and we didn't believe them. They appeared in an instant. Walking shadows that took the form of humanoid monsters. They were the Nox. These creatures came in and slaughtered most of the human race. There are only small packs of cities where the last remaining humans fight to survive. Among them are the Riders, a group of freedom-fighters named after Japanese heroes who defended the Earth from monsters. They have the guts to fight the Nox, but that isn't enough._

* * *

Outside an old apartment complex, three figures, two males and one female, slowly enter the building carrying a briefcase. They were wearing black armor that looked similar to a locust. Each of them were also carrying a small rifle and belts that had a green crystal in the center. As they were walking towards the mainloby, they saw a giant cocoon-like structure covering the front desk. Glowing, green slime was oozing out of it.

The girl turned to one of the man and said," Commander, we have found the cocoon. It looks like it hasn't entered the final stage yet."

The Commander nodded and said," Then we don't have must time. Iori, I needed you to plant the bomb. Johnson and I will give you cover if needed. "

Johnson cocked his rifle and said," Hopefully we'll get to kill some of these bastards."

The Commander glared at Johnson from under his helmet and said," Don't get too cocky. Alright, let's move." Iroi and Johnson nodded as they prepared to confront the cocoon. Iori, carrying the briefcase, dashed towards the frontdesk as the Commander and Johnson covered her. She opened the briefcase to reveal a small bomb, programmed to go off in five minutes after activation. Their mission was simple, eliminate a Nox hive. Iroi planted the bomb in the center of the cocoon and activated it.

Iori turned to her comrades and said," That should do it. Now lets get out of here."

Johnson said," Yeah, it's just too bad I didn't kill..." Then suddenly something pierced Johnson's armor and then flung him across the room. It was a Nox. It was tiger-like in appearance with chains around his sholderblades.

The Tiger Nox smiled as it said," Goodie. Fresh meat." The Tiger Nox them jumped into the air ready to punce, but the Commander and Iroi fired a barrage of bullets that knocked the Tiger Nox back towards the wall.

The Tiger Nox smiled and said," You humans just made a BIG mistake!" Then his claws extanded to about three feet long and then dashed towards Iori. Then in a flash, the Commander dashed towards Iori and blocked his attack with a bo-staff from his belt.

The Commander pushed the Nox out of the way, turned to Iori and said," You and Johnson get out of here."

Iori said," Commander, what about you?"

The Commander said," Don't worry, I can hold my own." Then the Commander dashed towards the Tiger Nox, parrying and blocking with his bo-staff.

Iori rushed to the fallen Johnson and said," Johnson...Johnson...Gary, are you alright?"

Johnson coughed and said," I'm fine Diana. Just a little scratch." Iori helped Johnson up as they saw their Commander fighting against the Nox in a losing battle. They rushed towards the exit as they saw that the bomb was ready to blow. They made it ten feet away until the building exploded. Mission Completed.

* * *

Inside a large room filled with obsticles, shooting targets, and a large metal crate, a young white male wearing a plain red shirt, jeans, and a mechanical belt with a switch on its side was standing in the middle of the room.

Suddenly a voice from an intercom said," Alright Sam, the test will begin on the count of three. Ready?"

Sam laughed and said," Come on Chip, Let's do this."

Chip said," Ready. 1, 2, 3. Now!"

" HENSHIN!" yelled Sam as he hit the switch on his belt. Then suddenly a white aura covered his body. The aura then transformed into a white armor that covered him head to toe. On his chest was a black X. He looked like a white grasshopper with red eyes, black shoulderblades and black knees. Sam then dashed towards the obsticles, which were metal poles. At the first three, Sam punch the poles, which caused them to bend at a 90 degree angle. Then he gave a roundhouse kick to one of the poles, wiche made it snaped right off.

Sam then press a button on his belt and it said," DELTA SWORD." Then a katana-like sword materialized out of nowhere. Sam then dashed towards the remaining poles and slashed the rods of steel clean in half.

Then when Sam went to the shooting range, he pressed a button on his belt that said," DELTA BLASTER." Then the Delta Sword transformed into a customized handgun. Sam then ran across the shooting range, firing rapidly at the targets, hitting them all with impressive accuracy.

Then he made it to the metal crate that weighted in about 15 tons. Sam's gun dematerialized as Sam pressed a button that made the belt say," INITIATE RIDER KICK. CHARGING UP." Then electrical energy began to pulse throughout Sam's body. Then Sam dashed towards the crate, jumped in the air and said," Xeno Kick!" Then all of the energy transferred itself into Sam's foot as he gave a flying sidekick that crushed the crate into a million pieces.

* * *

Sam then walked out of the room, de-henshined, and entered a control center. He was greeted by a African-American with glasses, orange shirt, and in a wheel-chair.

He rolled up to Sam and said," It was your best time yet. One minute and thirty-seven seconds."

Sam smiled and said," So you think the Xenodeus is ready for an actual battle, Chip?"

Chip rolled towards a big master computer and said," I still have to work out the nano-sequencing process. I still don't know how much damage the system can take before it shuts down."

Sam sighed and said," Come one Chip, you're suppose to be the super-genius here. Can't you figure something out so we will be able to use the Xenodeus in battle?"

Chip sighed," I wish I could. But the only one who really knows how to perfect the system is Dr. B. But unfortuately for us, he's been missing for five years."

Then two more people walked into the control room. One was a large man with dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and wore a black outfit with the letters "V-2" on the chest. The other was a woman of Japanese descent with red hair, green eyes, and a similar outfit but had the letters "V-3" on her chest.

Chip smiled and said," Gary, Diana, what do we own the pleasure of this meeting?"

Gary glared at Chip and said," Cut the crap foureyes, we have a lot of problems on our hands."

Sam gave the taller man a look," Like what?!"

Diana sat down and said," Because Commander Wilson was killed last week, HQ is sending a General to be his place."

Chip whistled and said," Oh, a General. So what, you guys are worryed that you'll gave to do a little work."

Gary slammed his fists on one of the consols and said," Now see here, we're doing a lot of hard work out there. You have it lucky that you don't have to go out to the field."

Chip glared at Gary as he gave him the finger.

Sam just laughed and said," I think our problems with the Nox are going to get a little easier."

Diana's eyes went big," Really?! The Xenodeus system is functional?"

Before Chip could say his peace, Sam butted in and said," Oh yeah. It will probably be ready the next Nox attack."

Gary's eyes began to glow," Finally, you'll be able to show those Nox a thing or two about humans." Then he and Diana left the room. Chip throw a book at Sam and said," What the hell are you thinking?!"

Sam just chuckled and said," We need to test out the Rider System someway. What better way to see how it works that putting it in actual combat."

Chip sighed and said," You know you're just asking for trouble."

Sam smiled and said," When have I ever gotten us into trouble."

Chip just groaned and said," Famous last words."

* * *

Back at the old apartment complex, beneth the rumble of the last mission, a slimey claw makes its way out of the debris.

* * *

Sam is standing in front of the elevador, waiting for it to open. When it finally opens, Sam gets in along with Diana, who ran as fast as she could to get there.

The two of them were alone. Then suddenly, Diana stopped the elevador and began to passionately kiss Sam.

Sam broke the kiss and said," I love you."

Diana said," I love you too. If only we didn't have to hid our relationship."

Sam said," Yeah, HQ really has a problem with co-workers having a relationship." Then as they were about to continue, an alarm went off. Over the intercom, Chip said," Nox attack in progress. City limits. Five miles away."

Diana groaned and said," It had to come at the worst time."

Sam restarted the elevador and said," Just think, after I show off my skills, we can continue this little thing." They both smiled with each other.

* * *

Sam, Diana, and Gary were all riding their motorcycles to the given coordinates. They saw the Nox that they were suppose to destroy. It was stranger that the ones they normally faced. It looked like a combination of a humanoid spider and a rhino. It was about ready to eat a young high-school looking student with a red jacket, white t-shirt, black pants, and carried a guitar case, until Gary and Diana fired their rifles at the Rhider Nox and it put it's attention to them.

Sam stood infront of Gary and Diana and said," Time to go to work. Henshin!" Sam then pressed the button on his belt and transformed into Xenodeus. When the transformation ended, he said," Kamen Rider Xenodeus, it's time to die." Then Xenodeus dashed towards the Rhider Nox and began to unleash a barrage of punches. But they had no effect. Xenodeus then summoned the Delta Sword and began rapidly slashing at the Rhider Nox, sparks were flying everywhere. But it did almost nothing to the Nox. The Nox gave Xenodeus an uppercut that launched him into the air and knocked him ten feet away.

Diana said," Sam, try the Rider Kick."

Xenodeus nodded as he flipped the switch on his belt as it said," INITIATE RIDER KICK. CHARGING UP." As soon as Xenodeus began to charge up, the Rhider Nox stampeded towards him and knocked Xenodeus so hard, he de-henshined and the belt was knocked off him.

Sam was in pain. He didn't know what to do. Just as soon as the Nox was ready to finish the job, something kicked him out of the way. It was Xenodeus. But something was different about it. All the parts that were suppose to be black were now gold. And the thing that through him off the most was that neither Gary or Diana were using it. But as he saw the Xenodeus fight, Sam noticed that it's attacks were actually causing damage to the Nox, unlike his own. The Nox was screaming in pain as Xenodeus was land every punch it could at him with amazing force. Then Xenodeus gave the Nox a roundhouse kick that knocked him on his butt. Then Xenodeus pressed the switch of the belt as it said," INITIATE RIDER KICK. CHARGING UP." As the electricity was pulsing through Xenodeus's body, a golden aura was flowing out of him. Then he jumped into the air and said," Xeno Kick." Then the image of a golden fire bird appeared infront of Xenodeus leg along with the electric energy as he gave the Nox a powerful flying sidekick and completely destroyed him. Xenodeus then de-henshined as passed out. Everyone was in complete shock. It was the high-school student that they tried to save, but ended up saving them.

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm having trouble thining of our lead character's first name. If anyone had any good names, I may use them. Please review. Also , If you like anime, read my Naruto and Bleach fanfiction. See ya.


End file.
